The Fox Trilogy Book 2: Fox's Loss
by honeyfrost92
Summary: Fox is now Foxspirit. Follow him as he learns what it means to be a father, mate and most importantly, a Thunderclan Warrior!
1. Chapter 1

I sat with my gaze lifted to the stars above me. The gentle snores of my clanmates filled the night air around me. _My clanmates_ , the thought brought warmth and comfort to my tired body. I was now a warrior, sitting vigil on my first night, as was tradition. The image of my sister, Pine filled my mind, making my heartache. She died before we could escape from Shadowclan. My mother, Mist, died in a skirmish with a Shadowclan hunting patrol. I buried her beneath the pines we called home for two moons.

The thorn barrier seemed to rustle; I got to my paws and unsheathed my claws. I would not let anything hurt my adopted Clan. A mottled brown she-cat bounded forward her green eyes shining. _Pine_! My heart thudded against my chest and the ground seemed to lurch beneath my paws. My sister looked nothing like the last time I had seen her. Her mottled brown pelt was sleek and shiny, her green gaze bright.

"Close your jaws before you catch a fly." She purred teasingly. A second she-cat padded up behind her. This she-cat smelled of Shadowclan, her pelt was tortoiseshell and her green eyes held a thoughtful look. A growl rose in my throat, but died when Pine swiped at my muzzle. "She's a friend." She hissed.

"But you're dead, Pine." I mewed quietly. "How can you have friends?"

"Mouse brained fool." The tortoiseshell snorted. "She's part of Starclan."

My jaw dropped open once more. I had thought Starclan was a tale for kits. I looked closer and noticed, for the first time, the shimmer of starlight in their pelts. "I am sorry, I meant no disrespect. I am not too fond of most Shadowclan cats at the moment." I dipped my head respectfully.

"I am sorry for how Rowanstar treated you, Foxspirit. He used to be kind hearted and reasonable." Grief glistened in the Shadowclan she-cat's gaze.

"Are, are you Tawnypelt?" I asked tilting my head. She nodded. "You were Rowanstar's mate." She turned her head and nodded once more. "Most of your Clan realize he hasn't been the same since you died."

"He still blames himself for my death," she whispered. Suddenly she shook out her pelt, as if to get rid of the memories that clung to her like cobwebs. "We didn't come to talk about Rowanstar." Her tone grew brisk.

"She's right," Pine meowed. "We came to tell you that you have a difficult path ahead."

"Like my life hasn't been difficult enough already," I spat, trying to hide my anger. How could my life be any more difficult?

"Shut up and listen," Tawnypelt snapped, her green gaze blazing like small fires. I took a startled step back.

"You will be the light of hope for one young she-cat." Pine continued flicking her tail nervously.

"Cloudedkit?" I asked. The young she-kit was arrogant and that alone would get her into trouble one day.

"No," Pine shook her head. "Follow us." She made her way to the nursery. I followed curious about who my sister meant. We slipped inside and stood before Flowernight's nest, I noticed the queen's breathing came in wheezes. My eyes traveled to Spiritkit. "That is right," Pine, breathed in my ear. "You will be chosen to mentor young Spiritkit in two moons' time."

We left the nursery. I returned to my post. "She is the future of Thunderclan, Foxspirit. She must not be led astray down the dark path of hate and revenge." Tawnypelt and Pine's voices melded together creating a sense of urgency in my chest.

I lowered my head humbly. "I will do everything in my power to lead Spiritkit along the right path." I vowed. The two she-cats blinked at me once then disappeared.

I watched the sky above me turn from black to milky gray then pink as dawn approached. My mind whirled with the visit of Pine and Tawnypelt. I realized shortly after they left that I had heard Tawnypelt's voice before. Tawnypelt told me Pine was dead, forcing me to leave without her. If Tawnypelt hadn't spoken to me, I would have stayed there like a brainless kit, trying to wake my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Movement near the warrior's den caught my eye, pulling me from my thoughts. Squirrelflight arched her back in a luxurious stretch then padded to where I sat. "You can speak now." She mewed.

I got to my paws, shaking each in turn to rid them of the numbness. "It sure is cold." I fluffed out my pelt.

"It looks like it might snow later," Squirrelflight flicked her tail.

"Do you want me on dawn patrol?" I hoped she would say yes. I felt too excited to sleep.

My deputy looked at me and shook her head. "It wouldn't be a good idea so soon after the gathering." I let my head droop. "It isn't that we don't trust you. The dawn patrol is checking the Shadowclan border and if they see you among Thunderclan they might attack."

I thought about what the dark ginger she-cat said, realizing she was right. Rowanstar will be angry after returning to the camp and finding me gone. "Alright. Is there anything else I can do?" I shifted my weight from one paw to the other restlessly.

"Go get some sleep." Squirrelflight purred. "I understand you feel restless right now, but you need to rest. If you don't rest properly you will fall ill and won't be of use to anyone." I nodded disappointedly and headed toward the warriors den. Squirrelflight flicked her tail against my flank. "I do want you up and hunting by sunhigh though."

The outer branches of the warriors den trembled as Ivypool slipped through with Lionblaze and Cherryfall. They nodded their heads in greeting before letting me pass. The scent of sleeping cats washed over me as I stood waiting for my eyes to adjust to the gloom. _Where should I sleep?_

"Foxspirit, over here." Nightfrost hissed. I spotted his blue eyes glowing in the dark. I carefully made my way toward him. Something soft squished beneath my paw.

"Get off," Alderbark growled.

"Sorry," I whispered. The dark ginger tom curled up into a ball, wrapping his tail over his nose. I managed to reach Nightfrost without stepping on anyone else.

"You can sleep in my nest," the black and white tom got to his paws. "I'm due to go with the dawn patrol."

I blinked at the young tom in gratitude before curling up in his nest and drifting off.

Cold light filtered through the branches waking me. "What time is it?" I squeaked leaping to my paws.

"Oh good. You're up." I spun around. Sparkheart was standing in the entrance to the den, amusement shining in her eyes. "Come on, you're going hunting with me, Cinderheart, Logpaw and Rainstep."

"Okay," I mewed giving my fur a few swift licks then bounded after her.

My clanmates were buzzing about the hollow like bees around the hive. I spotted Sweetfoot outside the nursery, her golden gaze watching over our kits as they tumbled about with Spiritkit. "Foxspirit is awake!" Foxkit yowled disentangling himself from Cloudedkit and Spiritkit. I watched my son charge across the clearing, his tail stuck up in the air. He crashed into me, knocking me to the ground. I grunted as the air left my lungs.

"Foxkit! That wasn't polite." Spiritkit meowed reproachfully.

"It's fine," I purred. Batting the small red tabby away with a sheathed paw. "What are you doing today?"

"Spiritkit is showing us how to stalk," Foxkit's eyes shone excitedly. I felt a rush of affection for the young tom.

"She _was_ until you decided to pounce on me," Cloudedkit called from where she sat, her black and white pelt fluffed up and dusty. I twitched my whiskers in amusement. This was the first time I saw her acting like a kit.

"Are you coming, Foxspirit." Rainstep called. I looked at the mottled gray warrior anxiously, but relaxed when I spotted the amused gleam in his eyes.

"I'm coming," I called back.

"Where are you going?" Foxkit asked bouncing around me.

"I'm going hunting with Rainstep, Sparkheart, Cinderheart and Logpaw." I answered padding across the hollow.

"Can I come with you?" Foxkit hurried after me.

"You know you can't leave the camp until you are apprenticed," I told him gently.

"But I bet I could catch the biggest rabbit ever!" Foxkit argued good-naturedly.

"And you will once you are apprenticed," I mewed more firmly. Foxkit's tail drooped; I nuzzled the top of his head. "Why don't you go practice your hunter crouch then you can show me when I get back?"

"Alright," Foxkit turned and scampered back to the other kits.


	3. Chapter 3

I hurried through the thorn tunnel. My patrol was waiting for me just outside the barrier of thorns. "Foxkit sure is a pawful." Cinderheart purred. I nodded at the gray tabby she-cat. Foxkit seemed full of boundless energy and I worried it would get him into trouble someday.

"The sooner he is apprenticed the better." I meowed.

"Are we going to hunt or stand around talking?" Logpaw asked, pacing back and forth.

Rainstep flicked his apprentice's ear with the tip of his tail. "Patience Logpaw."

"He's right," Sparkheart meowed. "Let's go."

The forest around us was growing brown and brittle. The ferns rattled when we brushed past them. I scented the cold air; the scent of squirrel bathed my tongue. I scanned the undergrowth spotting my prey on the roots of a beech tree. It was digging among the fallen leaves to stash a large beechnut it found. I lowered myself into a crouch. Lifting my belly and tail as I stalked forward, silent as a snake. A twig snapped nearby sounding like thunder in the quiet air. The squirrel's head shot up and his ears twitched nervously. I rocked back on my haunches then launched myself forward. The squirrel shot up the tree, growling I chased after it. I leapt from branch to branch gaining on it. Yowling triumphantly, I leapt, sinking my claws into the soft pelt and delivering a swift killing bite.

The others watched me with amusement as I landed. "What?" I meowed around a mouthful of fluff.

"You're like a squirrel," Cinderheart teased.

"I caught it didn't I?" I flicked my tail indignantly.

"Come on let's finish hunting." Rainstep purred.

The sun was sinking through the gold and red leaves when we returned. The Clan was winding down for the evening, some sharing tongues the others sharing prey. I scanned the clearing for Sweetfoot and the kits. I spotted her pacing outside the nursery, the fur along her spine bristling. I hurried over to her. "What's wrong?"

"We can't find Foxkit or Cloudedkit." She looked at me with glistening eyes.

"Have you searched the camp?" I asked. Unease began gnawing at my belly.

"We've searched everywhere." I turned as Mosspaw bounded up.

I pressed my muzzle against Sweetfoot's, breathing in her sweet scent. "I'll take a few warriors out and look for them." I murmured reassuringly.

Squirrelflight trotted up to us with Sunpaw, Rainstep and Poppyfrost. "We'll help you look." The dark ginger deputy meowed. Determination flashed in her green gaze.

I dipped my head in thanks. "Come on it's getting dark, we need to hurry." I crossed the clearing at a lope and disappeared into the forest.

White flakes began to fall around me. _Great, just what we need_. I growled silently. "Come on we need to hurry." We scanned the small clearing outside the thorn tunnel for any signs of two tiny kits.

"Over here," Sunpaw called waving her tail. "I picked up their scent." I hurried over to the young yellow tabby and sniffed the leaf mold at her paws.

"She's right!" I meowed, excitement pulsing through me. _I have to find my kits!_

"Hurry the snow is growing thicker." Squirrelflight mewed urgently.

I allowed Sunpaw to take the lead. The young she-cat ranged back and forth, never losing the trail. "The kits were heading toward Shadowclan." I felt a shudder run down my spine. "We need to find them before a patrol does."

The snow was falling so thickly when we reached the Shadowclan border that we could barely see the tip of our own noses. "We should turn back," Rainstep suggested tentatively. "We'll freeze out here."

I turned on the mottled gray tom, "I won't leave my kits out here to die." I snarled.

"They are smart kits, they can find shelter." Rainstep responded calmly.

A growl rose from my chest, but Squirrelflight slapped her tail over my jaws. "Hush," she hissed. "Do you hear that?"

I stopped and listened. There, just discernable from the howling wind, the wail of a frightened kit. "That's Foxkit." I yowled. Struggling through the deepening snow. I reached a tree with a hollow in its trunk and stopped. "Foxkit." I yowled above the howling wind.

"Foxspirit!" I heard my son's voice behind me. I spun around and saw a pair of gold eyes, wide with fear.

"Foxkit!" I struggled toward my son, "Where is Cloudedkit?"

"They took her." Foxkit shivered.

Fear pulsed through me. "Who is they?" I asked fighting to stay calm. The rest of the patrol reached us.

"Shadowclan." Foxkit whimpered. "I could smell them and told Cloudedkit to follow me, but we got separated in the storm."

Squirrelflight shouldered me aside and lifted my son from his hiding place. "Come on we need to get him home." I knew she was right, but how could I leave my daughter. "Bramblestar will send a patrol to Shadowclan to get Cloudedkit back." Squirrelflight mewed. Nodding I took my son from her and hurried through the snow. The faster we returned the faster we could go get my daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

The light of the moon washed over the trees and snow, turning them silver. I followed Bramblestar through the snow. We were on our way to Shadowclan's camp to get Cloudedkit back. Jayfeather and Blackpaw brought up the rear of our patrol. "What if they try and use Cloudedkit to get land from us?" I mewed. This was my biggest worry, Rowanstar's attempt to do the same with me had failed, but what was to keep him from trying again?

"Don't worry; we _will_ get your daughter back." Bramblestar mewed firmly.

When we crossed the border, a thought occurred to me. "Bramblestar how do you know where Shadowclan's camp is?"

"I've been there a couple of times before." His tone was curt.

We came to a wall of thorns that wrapped around a small dip in the ground. Someone yowled a challenge. We stopped and waited. A small well-muscled white she-cat with bright green eyes rose from the snow. "What are you doing here?" she snarled, baring her teeth at Bramblestar.

"Greetings, Snowbird. We have come to speak with Rowanstar." Bramblestar answered calmly.

Snowbird raked her gaze over our patrol, I stiffened when it settled on me and recognition flashed in her green gaze. "I recognize you," she growled. "You are one of the rogues we caught stealing our prey two moons ago." I forced my fur to stay flat on my shoulders.

"We would like to speak to your leader, Snowbird." Bramblestar mewed more firmly.

Snowbird curled her lip and waved her tail. "Follow me. Rowanstar will be glad to see this rogue again."

"I am a warrior," I took a step forward, snarling. Bramblestar rested his tail on my shoulder. I stepped back and fell silent as Snowbird led us into the Shadowclan camp. I felt a tremor of rage and grief run through my body. Pine, my only kin, died here because of Shadowclan's fox heartedness.

"Bramblestar, what are you doing here?" I turned at the sound of Tigerheart's voice. The dark brown tabby bounded up to and greeted the Thunderclan leader like an old friend. It surprised me to see the two toms standing side by side. It was clear to anyone they were kin. They both shared the same dark brown tabby pelt, broad shoulders, wide head and amber eyes.

"We've come to speak to Rowanstar." I mewed. Tigerheart turned and I saw surprise flash across his amber gaze.

"I want to know why Thunderclan cats are in my camp!" My patrol spun at the sound of the fierce yowl. Rowanstar stalked forward, shoulders bristling and eyes flashing.

"Greetings Rowanstar." Bramblestar mewed dipping his head respectfully. "I know it is late, but we are looking for one of our kits."

"And what makes you think your kit is here?" Rowanstar meowed.

"Because," I said stepping forward, my head high. I wasn't going to let this fox heart intimidate me. "One of my clanmates saw a Shadowclan warrior take her during the snow storm." I wasn't about to tell them it was a kit only two moons old that saw the warrior.

Rowanstar fixed his gaze on me and fury flared in their depths. "You are the rogue prisoner that escaped during the last gathering."

"I am no longer a rogue." I mewed coolly, "I am a Thunderclan warrior. My name is now Foxspirit."

"It doesn't surprise me that Thunderclan would take a thieving rogue into their camp." Rowanstar sneered.

Bramblestar looked at me, a warning flashed across his amber gaze. "We are not here about my warrior, Rowanstar. We are here about Cloudedkit."

"I found her blundering around in the blizzard." Puddleheart meowed. "She was near frozen and we couldn't tell which Clan she belonged to so we brought her here." I felt relief was over me. If the kindhearted medicine cat that found Cloudedkit, I knew for sure now that she was unharmed. "I'll go fetch her so she can go home."

Puddleheart turned to go, but Rowanstar blocked his path. "No, she won't be going back to Thunderclan." His eyes glinted maliciously. "We will keep her until Thunderclan agrees to hand over some of their territory."

"What!" I squawked. "It is the middle of leaf-bare,"

Bramblestar fixed me with a withering glance. "I will need to consult with my deputy and senior warriors." I stared at my leader in shock. Was he really going to consider this mange pelt's offer?

"You have until the next gathering." Rowanstar mewed before dismissing us with a flick of his tail.

My paws felt heavy as stones when we entered the camp. Misery, desperation, fear and anger swirled inside me like snowflakes in a blizzard. Bramblestar rested his tail on my shoulder; I looked into his amber eyes. "I need you in my den." My belly seemed to flip over as unease rippled through me. "Fetch Sweetfoot then return to me."

I swallowed before nodding. _He wants to know what Rowanstar meant by calling me a thieving rogue._ I struggled through the snow to the nursery. It was time for me to tell them everything. Warm air carrying the sweet scent of milk washed over me when I squeezed inside the bramble den. Flowernight lay curled in her nest with Spiritkit, I noticed the black queen's breathing sounded ragged. I stepped to Sweetfoot's nest and nuzzled her cheek. She raised her head, blinking her warm, golden eyes at me.

"Where is Cloudedkit?" her mew was tense.

"I will let Bramblestar tell you," I murmured. "He wants to speak with both of us."

Sweetfoot tilted her head, searching my own gaze with hers before getting to her paws. "Well let's not keep them waiting," she mewed curtly.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing I saw when I entered Bramblestar's den was his amber eyes gleaming in the darkness. Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Blackpaw, Lionblaze and Ivypool were there as well. I dipped my head awkwardly to the senior warriors and medicine cats. Sweetfoot pressed her tabby pelt against mine; I realized I had been trembling. "Before we discuss what to do about Shadowclan," Bramblestar began shifting his gaze around the den before fixing it on me. "I think you have some explaining to do Foxspirit."

Six pairs of eyes turned to look at me questioningly. "What do you mean, Bramblestar?" Squirrelflight asked turning her head toward our leader.

"While we were talking to Rowanstar, he said that it didn't surprise him that we would take in a thieving rogue." Bramblestar's voice wasn't harsh or cold, just matter of fact. "I think Foxspirit should explain what he meant," he paused fixing me with a tired gaze. "By telling us the whole story of what happened after he and his family left us back in leaf-fall."

I felt Sweetfoot's pelt bristle against mine, "Why should he have to?" she demanded, her gaze turning to golden flames. "He already told us! Mist was killed in a skirmish with Shadowclan and Pine died in the camp."

I brushed my tail along her flank, "Actually there is more to it." I admitted. "I didn't tell you at first because I was afraid you would run me off." I shuffled my paws uneasily. I looked up and caught Ivypool's dark blue gaze, surprised by the silent sympathy there.

"Well get on with it." Jayfeather snapped. "Blackpaw and I have duties to attend to before we go to the Moonpool tonight."

Blackpaw rolled her eyes and nudged her mentor's shoulder teasingly. "It is just barely dawn and we don't have to be at the Moonpool until moonrise." Jayfeather grumbled something and wrapped his tail tighter over his paws. "Go ahead, Foxspirit." Blackpaw flicked her black ears at me.

I nodded my thanks before beginning. They all listened as I told them about Mist deciding to settle on the far side of Shadowclan's territory because she remembered an old abandoned Twoleg nest there that would provide shelter from the harsh weather of leafbare. "It was two moons after we settled and we were out hunting. We hadn't caught any prey among the pines in two days, Mist was desperate." I felt my chest tighten, but forced myself to continue. "Tigerheart burst from the undergrowth just after Mist killed a rabbit that ran across the border. Wasptail was with him. He called Mist a prey stealer. He told her it was Shadowclan prey."

I noticed Bramblestar's gaze flash. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Mist argued that it crossed the border and was now ours. I hurried forward placing myself between my mother and Tigerheart; I realized it was mouse-brained to risk all our lives over a rabbit. I told Tigerheart to take it and that we would hunt elsewhere. At that point, Mist turned on me, calling me a traitor. I told her none of us was in any shape to fight seasoned warriors and that there would be other rabbits. She raked her claws across my muzzle. She yowled defiantly at the two Shadowclan warriors. That was when Wasptail attacked Mist. Mist managed to pin her, but before she could deal a deathblow, Tigerheart launched himself forward, pulling Mist off Wasptail. My mother was dead when she hit the ground." The words felt like thorns as they came out.

"Tigerheart would never kill another cat if he could avoid it!" Bramblestar challenged, his fur bristling. I shrunk away from his rage.

"Let Foxspirit finish," Squirrelflight meowed calmly, brushing her tail along her mate's flank.

"That was when Pine and I attacked, all logic and reason gone from our minds. I was blind with rage at Tigerheart for killing my mother. I sunk my teeth in Tigerheart's shoulder then a heartbeat later, I found myself flying across the clearing. Dawnpelt and Rowanstar had turned up. I saw Pine lying on her side blood pouring from a deep wound on her flank. I thought she was dead, but she was still breathing."

The gazes of my clanmates glistened with grief and sympathy as I continued. Only Bramblestar's gaze still smoldered with anger. "They allowed me to bury Mist before forcing me and Pine to go to their camp as prisoners. Tigerheart helped me dig the grave, it was then that he told me he didn't mean to kill Mist. I knew he was telling the truth, I remembered hearing nursery tales about his bravery in the Great Battle. It was also thanks to him that I escaped during the gathering." I watched the anger leave Bramblestar's eyes. "That is all." I fell silent, waiting for Bramblestar to drive me out. The silence in the cave was deafening.

"Alright. Now let's figure out how to get Cloudedkit back," Bramblestar meowed. I grew dizzy with relief. I wasn't being driven out of Thunderclan.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you going to bring Cloudedkit back?" Foxkit asked bouncing around my paws. It seemed to me nothing would bring the energetic young tabby down. The full moon shone above the hollow, cold and bright in the dark sky. Tonight Bramblestar would tell Rowanstar that he would not be giving him any of our territory, but we were still getting Cloudedkit back. A second patrol with three cats, led by Ivypool, would sneak into Shadowclan's camp and rescue Cloudedkit.

Ivypool pointed out that if Rowanstar saw me at the gathering he would be less suspicious since it meant that I wasn't sneaking into his nursery to steal my kit back.

Sweetfoot pressed her nose against my cheek, "Let's pray to Starclan this works." She murmured.

Bramblestar signaled for us to leave with a wave of his tail. Sunshine ran beside me, I could see her pelt prickling with excitement. This was her first gathering as a warrior. _This is my first gathering as a warrior too!_ The thought struck me and I felt excitement mingle with the anxiety about whether or not our plan would work.

The island looked just as I remembered, except the great oak was leafless and the bushes surrounding the clearing were brown and brittle. Thunderclan was the last to arrive and we didn't have time to split and mingle with the other Clans. I noticed Rowanstar sitting on the highest branch, his thin tail hanging down and triumph gleaming in his amber gaze. _He won't look so smug after tonight_ , I thought gleefully.

Mistystar sat on the branch below the Shadowclan leader, her pelt thick and glossy, just like the rest of her Clan. Onestar was on another branch at the same level, his gaze calm and searching as he watched the four Clans below him. Bramblestar hurried to the oak and leapt up onto his perch. I noticed Mistystar say something to him, but he merely shrugged.

Rowanstar got to his paws. "Let all Clans gather beneath the full moon." I hurried forward, finding myself sitting between Berrynose and Stormcloud. Rowanstar sat down gesturing for Mistystar to begin. Murmurs of confusion rippled through Windclan and Riverclan. Rowanstar usually demanded to go first at the gathering.

"He probably wants to go last so that he can embarrass Thunderclan," Berrynose whispered in my ear. I nodded my agreement.

It seemed to take ages for it to be Bramblestar's turn. The air seemed to crackle with tension as the dark brown tabby got to his paws. "Thunderclan has done well this moon," Bramblestar began. "We have two new warriors. Foxspirit and Sunshine. Jayfeather's apprentice also has completed her training and is now a full medicine cat. Her name is Blackpoppy."

Yowls rose from Windclan, Riverclan and Thunderclan. I ducked my head to hide my embarrassment, Sunshine puffed out her chest in pride. I noticed Rowanstar's tail tip twitching impatiently. "Also two of our kits snuck out of camp during a blizzard. We found one, but Shadowclan's medicine cat, Puddleheart, found the other and took it back to his camp. I took a small patrol to Shadowclan's camp to bring our kit home," Bramblestar lifted his amber gaze fixing it on Rowanstar shortly then returned his attention to the cats below. "Rowanstar demanded that I hand over some of Thunderclan's territory in exchange for the safe return of our kit." Yowls of outrage rose from all the Clans, many moments passed before Bramblestar could make himself heard. "Rowanstar," he fixed his amber gaze on the Shadowclan leader. "My Clan refuses your proposal."

I waited for Rowanstar's expression to change from triumph to fury, but his eyes just glitter coldly. Unease settled in my belly. "Something is wrong," I heard Lionblaze whisper. "He should be furious."

A moment later Rowanstar began to speak. "It doesn't make any difference whether you give us land her not Bramblestar." Bramblestar's ears flicked in surprise. "It turns out that Cloudedkit doesn't wish to return to Thunderclan,"

The silence was deafening then Thunderclan yowled out as one, we all leapt to our paws.

"You lie!" Stormcloud called.

"You're a no good kit stealer!" Lionblaze snarled.

The clearing darkened. I jerked my gaze upward a thin wisp of cloud drifted across the moon. The clearing fell silent, allowing Rowanstar to continue. "Why don't I allow Cloudedkit to tell you herself?"

"You brought her here!" Bramblestar demanded.

Rowanstar shook his head, "I will bring her back to Thunderclan's camp and she can tell your whole Clan _why_ she doesn't wish to stay with her birth Clan."

The clearing seemed to spin around me as the full weight of Rowanstar's words hit me. I knew exactly why Cloudedkit didn't wish to stay with her kin and it broke my heart.

My paws and mind grew numb as we trekked back to the hollow. The whole patrol seemed despondent. We sent a patrol to retrieve one of our own, who supposedly didn't want to come home. "What am I going to tell Sweetfoot?" I muttered to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Most of the Clan was awake when we returned. I scanned the clearing noticing that Ivypool, Sparkheart and Cinderheart were back. "Bramblestar!" Ivypool called hurrying across the clearing; Sweetfoot was hard on her tail. "Cloudedkit wasn't there!"

The silver and white tabby's words jerked me from my dark thoughts, "What! What do you mean?" I meowed.

Ivypool fixed me with a 'quit being a mouse brain' look. "She wasn't there. Rowanstar had her moved for the night. It was as if he knew we would try to rescue her. Tigerheart met us at the border and told us."

"That would explain what he said at the gathering and his calmness." Bramblestar meowed.

"What did he say?" Sweetfoot asked her eyes glittering with anxiety.

"He said that Cloudedkit didn't want to live in Thunderclan anymore." I told her gently.

Sweetfoot blinked at me, the disbelief shinning in her golden eyes. "No, that can't be true. Rowanstar has to be lying."

I pressed against her, entwining my tail with hers. "He said that he will bring her here at sun high so that she may tell us herself and why she chose to leave."

"Where is Cloudedkit?" a small voice asked.

I turned and saw Spiritkit. Her gaze was thoughtful and her head tilted to the side. "She is still with Shadowclan," I told the small gray she-kit. "She will be coming at sunhigh."

"But she might not be staying?"

The level of this kit's understanding shocked me. "No," I said slowly.

"She is only going away for a little while," Spiritkit meowed confidently, "Just like you did. She'll come back."

The silence fell on the clearing as the Clan gazed at the young she-cat. "Spiritkit!" Flowernight appeared, wheezing as she hurried across the clearing. "You shouldn't be out here. You," a violent cough broke off her words. "You should be asleep." The black queen wheezed.

"You should be resting too," Spiritkit meowed fixing her mother with a firm gaze.

"I would be if you would stop wondering off," Flowernight argued. "Now come on."

I watched the two pad to the nursery; Flowernight's cough was getting worse. I felt a pelt brush against mine I turned my head. Blackpoppy was standing beside me. "Spiritkit will make a great warrior one day." She mewed. I nodded. I knew she would.

The cold light filled the clearing, the sun was at its highest and the clan waited anxiously for Rowanstar to arrive. Foxkit wriggled between Sweetfoot and myself. "Why is Shadowclan bringing her home when we didn't agree to their demands?" he squeaked.

"Hush little one," Sweetfoot murmured, she met my gaze over our kit's head. Neither one of us had the heart to tell Foxkit that he would lose his sister today.

The thorn tunnel trembled; Rowanstar emerged with Puddleheart and Cloudedkit. I felt my heart twist with grief. "Cloudedkit, you're okay!" Foxkit squealed starting to rush forward in greeting, but he must have seen his sister's expression because he stopped dead. Cloudedkit slowly came forward, her eyes showing how much this decision hurt her. "Cloudedkit, what's wrong?" Foxkit asked.

The black and white she-kit charged forward burying her nose into Foxkit's fur. "I'm so sorry," I heard her whisper fiercely. She raised her gaze to her clanmates. "I am sorry to do this," she began. "But I have chosen to live in Shadowclan." Shocked silence met her words.

Foxkit was the first to recover. "But why Cloudedkit? We are your family." His mew sounded strangled. I felt my heart tearing in two as I watched my kits.

"I truly am sorry Foxkit." She shook her head "I can't be loyal to a Clan where cats can abandoned those they swear to protect. Then when they return out of desperation the Clan just takes them back like nothing happened."

Bramblestar stepped forward. "Are you sure this is what you want?" his mew was tight, like he had to force the words out.

"Yes it is," Cloudedkit meowed. She turned to face me, "I respect your bravery and spirit, especially after what you went through, Foxspirit. But I believe it was against the warrior code for Bramblestar to take you back so easily."

"You can't go!" Foxkit wailed. Cloudedkit pressed against him.

"We'll still see each other at gatherings," Cloudedkit reminded him.

"It won't be the same," Foxkit wailed even louder.

Sweetfoot spun on Bramblestar, "You're just going to let her leave!" she demanded. I eyed our leader. His amber gaze had a tormented look I had never seen there, it was as if he had been through this before. Then it hit me.

 _He is thinking about Tawnypelt_!

I stroked my tail along Sweetfoot's flank. "This is not an easy choice for him," I managed to say. "This is the second time he has seen this happen and it wasn't easy then either." Sweetfoot looked at me for a long moment. I watched the anger melt away to understanding.

"Tawnypelt," she whispered.

"Yes," I mewed. I turned my head toward Bramblestar and saw gratitude in his gaze.

I stepped forward and rested my muzzle on top of my daughter's head. "I know you will grow into a strong and noble warrior who follows her heart." I murmured.

Cloudedkit blinked up at me when I stepped back, "Thank you for understanding, Foxspirit. I won't ever forget any of you." She fixed her gaze on Foxkit. Grief and sorrow shone in her eyes. "Stay out of trouble," she purred, trying to sound cheerful.

"Let's go," Rowanstar meowed curtly. Cloudedkit licked Foxkit's ear before following her new leader into the thorn tunnel and out into the forest.

"Remember," a quiet voice mewed. I looked down at Spiritkit. "She will be back,"

"I hope you're right Spiritkit," I sighed. "I hope you're right,"


End file.
